The Camping Story
by JustMeWritingStuff
Summary: ... Well, and that's the story of how the famous band Lemonade Mouth went on a camping trip in the middle of tour.


It was a Saturday night when they all met in their big hotel suite - sponsored by no other than Mel's Lemonade - after performing at what would be their biggest concert so far – Madison Square Garden. All of the six latest newcomer were laying around in their own dressing room which was nicely decorated with flowers and lots of food. And thanks to Stella they were surrounded by tons of different kinds of candy. Oh yes. Stella always gets what Stella wants. But that is nothing new, right?

All of them had still more adrenaline running through their bodies than ever in their entire life. Well, let's just say that they rocked that stage with so much passion like no one else did before. And the crowd that evening was unbelievable in any way. Such a big and loud and above all, happy crowd. This was nothing like playing in some detention room or some pizza place. This was bigger. This was the place where they belonged, where everyone could hear them, where they would really take off. The place where they would start changing people's minds and spreading the revolution all around the world.

But for now, they were exhausted. It wasn't as easy as they thought. Rehearsals, signings, meet-and-greets, interviews, event shows and much more. So, they finally had been given a week off.

"So what should we do on our week off?" Stella asked as she straightened up on one couch.

"Go home? Spend time with our families?" Wen suggested and the others agreed nodding.

"But we also have to do something just for us. Just like the old days. No press, no paparazzi, no interviews, no performances, no rehearsals, no one who tells us what do to, no -"

"Stella, we got it." Charlie interrupted her.

"So what do you have on your mind?" Mo asked Stella while she leaned against Scott's side.

"Three days, maybe the weekend before we head back to tour, just us, camping." She said enthusiastically with a big smile on her face. Well, the others had mixed emotions about this. "Come on, people. It will be fun!"

"I don't know, Stella. We just want to see our families." Olivia said as she leaned her head on Wen's shoulder while he smiled down at her.

"Guys." Stella began to say. "I really don't want to become emotional but I think we really need the time for just us. For our friendship." We all sighed. "You know what, the last time we did something just us, without any adult, was before tour started. Even at our movie night was Ms Reznick by our side." She paused for a second. "It's just a weekend."

"After all, it isn't a bad idea. And it's kinda true that we couldn't really enjoy the free time on tour. We always had something to remember." Mo said. "So maybe, it's a good chance to free our minds for a few days before we go back on tour." Everyone agreed after a while and so it was settled, thought they.

"But what if our parents don't let us go?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"I will convince them. They have to say yes." Stella answered. Mo turned her face to Scott's and looked into his eyes.

"I hope Baba let's me go." Scott softly kissed the forehead of his worried girlfriend and then whispered into her ear: "I hope so too, because I would miss you." Mo leaned her head on his chest and Scott laid his arm around her, pulling Mo closer to his body. "I probably wouldn't even go without you." He suddenly whispered under a breath. She wasn't quite sure if she should have heard that but smiled to herself instantly.

All of them had succeeded in convincing their parents or in Olivia's case her grandma. For some of them it was easy – Scott's parents didn't really care; Stella's parents wanted to give her some space and Olivia's gram thought it would be fun – but for the others it wasn't that easy – Wen's dad only agreed if they would camp in the back of their large backyard; Charlie's mom was convinced after an hour by his brother Tommy who was home to visit his family and Mo's father only agreed after he heard that it would be at the Gifford's ranch and if Mo wouldn't sleep in a tent with boys, to make sure of that her dad even called Mister Gifford who said it would be no problem.

Well, and that's the story of how the famous band Lemonade Mouth went on a camping trip in the middle of tour.


End file.
